grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Lausenschlange
Hungarian: Russian: |members = Mason Snyder Quinn Kirk Kirk's brother |seen = |comics = Issue 1 Issue 4 (mentioned only) |novels = The Chopping Block (mentioned) Aunt Marie's Book of Lore |referenced = |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |volume1 = X }} A Lausenschlange (pronunciation: LOW-zin-shlo-nguh, Grimm: LOW-zin-shlong-guh; Germ. Laus "louse" + Schlange "snake") is a snake-like Wesen that first appeared in . Appearances Season 1 Mason Snyder was a personal injury attorney residing in an apartment building managed by Forest McLeary. Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin interviewed Snyder about his knowledge of the death of Leonard Drake. He denied any knowledge except that there had been an argument. During the interview, Snyder received a telephone call and Nick saw him woge into his Lausenschlange form while talking to the unidentified caller. Later, Martin Burgess found Snyder helping Natalie Haverstraw with her move. Burgess went down to the parking garage and Snyder followed Burgess, and started strangling him, only to be interrupted by the arrival of a couple entering their car. Snyder went to his office and Burgess arrived. Snyder belittled Burgess about being a Mauzhertz. The two fought briefly, and Snyder easily had the upper hand, but when Snyder saw Burgess cowering, he stopped fighting and was about to let the small man scurry away rather than finishing the fight. This was a mistake, as Burgess was a serial killer who used his pathetic appearance to kill. In Burgess's eye, Snyder became his father. Burgess picked up a trophy and used it to beat Snyder to death. Quinn was a Lausenschlange that was also a bartender and member of the Resistance. He met Edgar Waltz when Waltz was buying a drink. Quinn told Waltz a good place to get fake papers, something Waltz said he needed. Waltz left Quinn's bar, leaving his passport behind. Quinn opened it and saw it was in the name of Lester Cullem, Ian Harmon's fake identity. Waltz and Quinn had a stare down, and Waltz shot and killed Quinn. Season 3 Kirk and his Klaustreich friend, Richard tried to give Trubel a ride as she was walking down the road. When Kirk pulled his truck over, Trubel continued walking, so he and Richard got out and went after Trubel. They grabbed her and dragged her away from the road, but they didn't know she was a Grimm and they both ended up being killed by Trubel. Later, Nick and Hank went to Kirk's brother's house as they were investigating the murder of Kirk and Richard. When Kirk's brother woged, he saw Nick was a Grimm and accused him of being the one who killed his brother and Richard. Characteristics When they woge, a Lausenschlange's whole body gains yellowish grey scales and gain a slight boa like pattern on them. They also gain sharp fangs, a forked tongue, their pupils become slit, and they lose all their hair. They are naturally stronger than humans, and able to casually overpower humans and Mauzhertz. They are very stealthy, allowing them to sneak up on their victims. One of the ingredients for the Heart purification potion is Lausenschlange Oil. It is unknown if Lausenschlange Oil literally comes from Lausenschlange, or if it is just named after them. Grimms use a bladed weapon known as a Lausenschlange Halberd to fight and kill them. The head is forged from pure gold and has multiple blades; the large blade is used for decapitation and the pointed blade is used to slice open the abdomen. Behavior Though they have fangs, they fight more like boa constrictors, strangling their prey with the very strong grip of their arms. They consider Mauzhertz their natural prey, and casually kill and eat them. Lausenschlange are known to be naturally aggressive, but they are perfectly capable of living with humans, and having normal lives. Crawford Grimm, one of Nick's ancestors, decapitated one, and after cutting open the Lausenschlange, he found the remains of a brother and sister in its stomach (presumably swallowed whole) showing they will also eat humans. Interestingly, while Crawford Grimm described them as cowardly and not that dangerous, Monroe contradicted this, stating it was surprising Nick was able to see one and actually live to tell the tale, suggesting even Blutbaden, consider them dangerous. This may not be a contradiction however if one takes into account that many types of real snakes are most dangerous when cornered, and it may be the same with Lausenschlange. Further evidence to support this is that the Lausenschlange Nick's ancestor killed only attacked when the latter had worked the former into a corner with no way to escape. Edgar Waltz commented that he was surprised to see they were allowing Quinn, a Lausenschlange, to serve food, suggesting this species has a reputation for uncleanliness, at least amongst Hundjäger and/or the Verrat. Despite their hostile relationship with Mauzhertz, Quinn, who was a member of the Resistance, worked closely with a Mauzhertz forger named Reginald to help wanted Wesen escape on the underground railroad, and he did not succumb to the instinct of eating Mauzhertz. This suggests that Quinn was a Wieder Lausenschlange. Like many Wesen, Lausenschlange fear Hundjäger due to their ruthlessness and sheer cruelty. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries (By Crawford Grimm) "Snake creature with forked tongue and fangs, slanted eyes, and scaly skin. The Lausenschlange grips his victims like a boa constrictor and typically preys on lesser creatures, such as Mauzhertz. After two days of waiting in Vienna, I confronted the Lausenschlange in a dark alley. As I approached, he attacked, though had he recognized me for who I am, he would have not been so bold. His carelessness cost him his head, which I severed neatly with one blow. No one witnessed our brief duel in the alley. I dragged his body, now in human form, back to my quarters where I could research his form for anatomical disfigurements. With death, the Lausenschlange returned to its human form, the skin no longer tough and scaled. I sliced open his belly, exposing the horrid contents-the missing children. The Lausenschlange had eaten them a day or two before. I am glad I brought and end to this disgusting coward; I only wish I would have found him sooner." Images 109_Mason_Snyder_Lausenschlange.png|Mason Snyder from Mason Snyder as Lausenschlange.jpg Lausenschlange.png Lausenschlange.jpg Snyder choking martin.png 118-Quinn.png 319 Klaustreich and Lausenschlange.png 319-Kirk woged.png 319-Kirk's brother woged.png Trivia *While the definition of louse is any small, wingless parasitic insects, here it is used to describe a contemptible person, especially an unethical one. See also *Grimm Diaries excerpt *Grimm Guide profile Category:Serpent Wesen Category:Wesen Names in German Category:Wesen in Austria Category:Wesen in Oregon